phoenix wright the three little men in the turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must save maya from death curse CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT

ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALES

THE THREE LITTLE MEN IN THE TURNABOUT

there once was a little house with 3 little men named dick gumshoe apollo justice and miles edgeworth. they were capable of magic and shit after yeers of research and practise

one day they were sitting at home when an ugly girl in a paper dress came in.

"GASP" gaspen edgeworth

"GASP" gasp gummy

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" gasp apollo

"dick turn on the oven mils put her next to it" shout edgey

"NO DONT COOK ME!" she shouted but edgewort sat her down next to it and it heated her up. "oh sorry" she shared some of

her bred with them.

"why are yu here in winter and cold pal" asked gumshoe

"you came to see me- us right" siad apollo

"im perl fey my mother made me look for strawberies in this dress and i cant go home until i have some but thats imposible because its winter"

"uh why dont you just go to the supermarket" asked edgeworth

"sounds like she wanted to kill u. look miles here is a prosecutor so he can convict her and i wont defend here and

gumshoe will find the evidence but ill be de one who keep you company so dont go likin those two." said apollo

"why dont you go and brush the snow off our back door" aid miles and he gave her a broom. while she was doing that the

three were arguing what they shud give her for being so plite?"

apollo quickly said "ill grant her so that evry day she gets moar butiful"

"lol" said mils "bet u liek girls fagette"

apollo sweat in redness

gumshoe sid "i grant her so that evry world she says gold comes out"

"you just wanna be rich" said apolo

"hey mr edgeworth always cut my salry when i was a detectiv so u cant blame me blame him."

smiles said "i grant her so that a king will come and make her itno a wife"

"lol yuve read too many fary tails" said gumshoe

"youve BEEN in too many farey tails" sid edgeworth "which is why i cut your salary so much becoz you wer never working on

reel life cases!"

"ouch pal"

the girl came back wit strawberries in her basket and sed

"tank you"

and ran home

gumshoe instantly dived at the gold she left wen she spoke

"gumshoe..." said edge

"come on pals lets go pawn it like emeer punchingbag!"

however as they left to pawn it another girl shoved gumshoe into the wall and sat by stov and started eting her bred

"names maya now grant my-"

but apollo pickt her up and slamd her into the wall and after a long strugle got her on the flor

"wat the fuck do you want" shouted maya

"GIVE ME A PIECE!" shoted apolo

"no fuckoff theres bearly enouf for me!"

so apolo picked her up and threw her into edgeyword and he sed

"here. a broom. sweep outside the backdoor. even tho we just had it swept."

"fuck you sweep yurself."

she then stormed out and the three men decided to do dirty things to her because they were lawers and a detective.

"what shud we do to that little bitch" they sed.

apolo sed "i grant that everyday she will grow much much MUCH more butiful"

"uh why?"

"so all the guys go after her wile i get perl"

"..."

"ok fine she gets uglier by the day. (bet yu like guys fagettes)"

so gumshoe sed

"i grant that every word she says a frog jumps out of her mouth."

edgeworth laughed

"and i assume you got dat idea from another one of ur sily fary tale adventures"

"well why dont you top that sir" sed gumshoe

"i grant that she shall die an unfortunate death"

"O SHIT" shout apollo

"wow sir thats amazing!"

MEANWHILE

maya returned home to tell her mother misty fey what happen and a toad jumped out.

"EEEEEEEEEK" scream evryone exept her fiance phenix wright who pick it up and THREW IT AT WALL

"WAT WAS DAT FOR" shout maya

"checking if it was a prince" said phonix

however her mother misty was very mad so she hated her niece perl fey even more. she took a kettle and set it on fire and

boyld yarn in it. she put it on perls shollders and gave her an axe and told her to go to the frozen river and make a crak

in the ice and rinse the yarn. she said "ok mother" and gold fell out of her moth but she went to the river and rinsd the

yarn. however someone came. a king got out and sad "my child who are you and why are u out here."

"im perl fey im rinsing yarn."

the king noticed she was throwing up gold so he invited her to rid with him.

when they got to the casle a wedding was held

"hold on w8 wat i dont remember yu saying this" said perl but she rememberd hat the men at the house sad so she was okay

with it.

at home misty herd about what happen to perl and got mad.

"PHOENIX" shout misty

"wat is it deer in law" said phenix

"look at news"

phenix look at tv

"pearl fey bec-"

"NOT THAT" misty switch channel

"JEAN ARMSTRONG (54) ACCUSED OF MURDER"

"WAT" scream phenix "THATS MY FREND!" and phonix grab his badge and ran to court

"that should keep him busy for 12 hours" she thought "maya deer"

"yes deer moter"

"weve got important work to do"

"we have to defend jean ar-"

"NOT THAT" misty switch channel

"state your name" said gard

"you"

"you who"

"YOU DED!" shout maya and he kick gard in gut and he pass out

she snuck into royal bedroom and threw perls out the window nad into a stream.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed maya and she got into the bed and coverd her head but then the king came in.

"who are u. whys there a frog in here. wheres perly" he asked misty who was there

"shes sick rite now."

"oh ok must be the frog that made her sick" so he pickt it up and threw it at the wall and a prince formed.

"agh sorry gotta go!" he said and he ran out.

"INTRUDER!"

===CROSS EXAMINATION===

"cmon nick how cud i have kill her" said larry

"i wasnt even at same seet"

"OBJECTION" shout phenix "larry the victim die by poison and you were WORKING THERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH"

"larry YOU are de real killer!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream larry and he pass out

"and that your honor is how my client is innocent and the witness is gilty."

"very well this cort finds the defendant jean armstrong NOT GUILTY!"

AFTER THE TRILE

"oh phenix thank you can you fuck me"

"hell yeah" said phenix remove his pant but then he remembered maya engage "oh sorry no"

"damn"

phenix was pissed at missing out on fucking armstrong so he went home to conspire against maya but noone was there. he

went into the woods

"maybe they went in here"

he look around and found a little house and went inside. he coodnt beleive what he found inside.

"apollo?! gumshoe?! edgeworth?!"

"PHENIX! how are ya pal?!" said gumshoe

"doin good." said phenix "wat u guys doing here?"

"well pal" gumshoe started but edgeworth interupted

"a sertin scruffy deective went bankrupt again but dis time he dragged me and justice into poverty with him."

"well yeh thats what" sed gumshoe but then apollo went over and said

"mr wright i- we met an amazing young woman named perl fey and we blessed her with magic but then a horrible woman named

maya came in and we cursed her."

"YOU CURSED MAYA?!" phenix screamed

"yeah we made her uglier and made a frog come out of her mouth and then edgey cursed her to death."

"it was really cool pal edgeworths so smart."

"yes right i gave her the death curse is wat their saying"

"YOU FUCKERS!" phenix screamed and he ran out.

"now guys hat sould we do to mr wright for calling us fuckers?" said apollo

"i dont give a fuck." they said.

phenix ran away to house. he took out his phone and listen to record

"yeah we made her uglier and made a frog come out of her mouth and then edgey cursed her to death." said phonepollo

"it was really cool pal edgeworths so smart." said phoneshoe

"yes right i gave her the death curse is wat their saying" said phoneworth

"HAHA!" laugh pheonix "you guys going down!"

he ran to the casle and burst into the baptizing of perls baby just in time to see maya and misty put in barrels and

thrown into the river.

"OBJECTION!" he yelled but it was too late to stop them. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and he pointed at the

king "I HAVE EVIDENCE THAT SHOWS THAT MAYA WAS FORCED TO DO WHAT SHE DID!"

"oh what is it" said king who was suddenly a judge

phenix went to the desk on the right of the altar and slammed it liek it was the defense bench.

"i demand a trial for maya fey and misty fey"

"very well but shes already sent to deth so yu hav time limit"

"fine"

"ok then speedcourt is in session" said king udgey

"prosection ready your honor" said a man who appear out of smoke and it was PROSECUTIOR GRIMM

"dam you leave me alone alredy" sadi phenix

"no" sadi grimm "no since dis is speed court no opening statement ill just call detective fraud to stand and den guilty

the end"

detective fraud came

"name and-" sadi pheonix

"STOP WASTING TIME DIS IS SPEEDCORT PENALTY" shout kingy

"DAM" shout phonix

"now sir begin testimony"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"we discover hideous girl under mask"

"she impersonate queen pearl"

"she shud meet an unfortunate death"

"OBJECTION" shout phenix presenting black magic "ther is spell in book wich dooms people to "unfortunate death"

"WAAAAAT" shout grimm

"THIS MEENS DAT MAYA WAS FORCED TO DO THIS BY BLACK MAGIC"

"NOOOOOOO" shout fraud

"OBJECTION" shout grimm "den who place spell mr right"

"its simple TAKE THAT" pheix presented edgeworths profile

"who is that"

"edgeworth has recently become master dwarf wizard sorcerer man who can do top rank magic like deth spells! the defense

accuses MILES EDGEWORTH of placing a curse on maya!"

the church mutterd at this but the king banged his gavel

"this edgeworth person is an accomplice?"

"NO! MAYA WAS A PUPPET! EDGEWORTH IS THE REAL CULPRIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream grimm "FINE! CALL THEM IN!"

egeworth gumshoe and apollo were dragged into the court and edgeworth was throne to the front of the stand

"testify about your curse" saed phenix "now!"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i did not curse ms fey how could i im not a wizard."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix and he presented the tape "I RECORDD YOUR CONFESSION!"

"WHAT YOU DID?!" the three gasped

phenix played it for the cort

"yeah we made her uglier and made a frog come out of her mouth and then edgey cursed her to death.

it was really cool pal edgeworths so smart.

yes right i gave her the death curse is wat their saying" said phone

phenix slam desk

"so you see maya was forced to do what she did" phenix point at three fuckheads "by THESE THREE HORRIBLE CREATURES!"

the three were arested and the king relized that his marrage to perls was also forced so he divorced her. maya was pulled

out from the river but misty wasnt found.

"hey nick"

"what maya"

"why does something seem wrong"

"wrong like what"

"wrong like were in some weird alterrrnaaaateeee woOOOOORRLLLLD?!" maya shouted as the world shook and phenix

woke up next to jean armstrong who was fucking him.

"wat" said phenix

"tank yu for getting me not guilty" said armstrong

"WAT" shout phenix "OBJECITON!"

THE END


End file.
